Swampert
Swamperts is a large, salamander water/ground type Pokémon, and are known as the Mud Fish Pokémon. Seemingly extinct in the wild, they are used as starter Pokémon in Hoenn. Swamperts go through a complete metamorphosis, with the three stages being given their own names: Efts (juveniles) are known as Mudkips and adolescents are known as Marshtomps. It is also genetically affected by a mega stone that has since been named after them, swampertite. Despite being related to salamanders, they exhibit traits similar to mudskippers, a type of goby fish. This is most likely due to convergent evolution. Biology Mudkip thumb|left Mudkips are the eft or "child" stage of a Swampert and are already amphibious by this stage. They are normally very docile creatures at this stage of life, spending much of their days in their homes in swamps and other wetlands buried into the substrate. thumb|left Its large tail fin propels it through water with powerful acceleration and can also point in certain directions. In water, Mudkips breathe using the gills on its cheeks. It rests by covering or burying itself with soil or mud at the water's edge or at the bottom of a river. It is strong in spite of its size: In a pinch this Pokémon can brandish enough power to crush rocks bigger than itself. On land, it has the strength to powerfully heft large boulders by planting its four feet and heaving. The Mudkip's head acts as highly sensitive radar due to sensitive receptors on its headfin. To alert it, the fin on its head also senses the flow of water. Using this fin to sense movements of water and air, this Pokémon can determine what is taking place around it without using its eyes. Marshtomp frame|left In their adolescent stages, Marshtomps have become temporarily bipedal. Their forelimbs have developed into arms, and their three digits have elongated significantly. They have grown a second tail fin. Marshtomp lives in swamps and other wetlands. At this stage they have developed into their dual water/ground type. thumb|left This Pokémon's hindquarters exhibit obvious development, giving it the ability to stand upright and walk on just its hind legs. These sturdy legs give it sure footing, even in mud and as such, it is at its best when on muddy ground with poor footing. Marshtomp is much faster at traveling through mud than it is at swimming. It quickly overwhelms foes struggling in mud. The surface of Marshtomp's body is enveloped by a thin, sticky film that enables it to live on land. Because it weakens if its skin dries out, it replenishes fluids by playing in mud on beaches when the ocean tide is low. It even burrows into dirt to sleep. Swampert frame|left Swamperts are the fully-matured form of these Pokémon. They are still bipedal, but the enlarged size means that they have reverted to moving about quadrupedally, similar to a hadrosaur. Strangely, although their head crests have split into two, the tail fins of their adolescent stage have merged back into one, though it has gotten much larger. Swamperts are very strong that can easily drag large stone weighing over 1 ton and can swim while towing a large ship. Its arms are hard as rock: With one swing, it can break a boulder into pieces or they can batter down its foe, inflicting critical damage to its enemies with one blow. This Pokémon also has powerful vision that lets it see even in murky water. It makes its nests at beautiful beaches. They can track even a large ship and predicts storms by sensing subtle differences in the sounds of waves and tidal winds with its fins. It is also able to see through cloudy waters and detect approaching storms with its fin. It swims as fast as a jet ski and if it senses the approach of a storm and a tidal wave, it protects itself and its seaside nest by piling up boulders. In their stone-induced mega form, the Mega Swampert fills the organs on their back with air before they dive under the water or before battling. The pressure within these organs is used to increase the power of their punches. Gallery Mudkip Shiny.png|Shiny Mudkip Marshtomp Shiny.png|Shiny Marshtomp Swampert Shiny.png|Shiny Swampert Mega Swampert.png|Mega Swampert Mega Swampert (Sprite).png|Mega Swampert's Sprite Mega Swampert (Shiny Sprite).png|Shiny Mega Swampert Category:Pokémon Universe Category:Creatures Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Fauna Category:Amphibians Category:Salamanders Category:Sentient Beings Category:Herbivores Category:Frugivores Category:Swamp Creatures Category:EW Category:Interdimensional Beings Category:Creatures with a Stronger Form Category:Characters Debuting in 2002 Category:Non-sapient Beings Category:Domesticable Creatures